Night Changes
by SianSophieLove
Summary: "There's nothing to be afraid of, even when the Night Changes. It will never change me and you." MISSING SCENE from the trailer where the Bellas are singing at the campfire and when they are all together in the tent. BECHLOE ONE SHOT.


A/N: Okay this is going to be kind of like a "Missing Scene" combining when the Bellas are singing at the campfire and also when they are seen laying in the tent. Did anyone else notice how Chloe looked kind of upset? Well here is my spin on it and I hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think! Also this is my first Bechloe story. Oh and if you're interested this fic was also inspired by the song "Night Changes" By One Direction, you'll notice the references throughout the story to the lyrics. Enjoy!

Beca POV

I sighed as I pulled the zipper of the tent up to close it. After 5 hours of everyone trying to get the damn thing put together, Fat Amy took over saying she was the "fastest tent builder in all of Tasmania…with thumbs." Aubrey of course refused to help us, saying how as tradition we all had to work together, old and new Bellas, to get it done. But that wasn't the problem at the moment.

No the current problem was the fact that the space either side of Chloe that should have been left for me, her girlfriend, was now taken up by Emily and Lilly. I looked around the tent seeing all the other Bellas getting ready to sleep. Jessica was reading some magazine about acapella arrangements, Cynthia Rose was getting snuggled up to her stuffed lamb that she had had since she was little, telling us that the only way she could sleep was if she had it. Emily was writing in her journal that she carried with her everywhere. Then I looked to Chloe. Chloe, who normally would be giggling like a little girl and demanding that we all stay up and talk secrets and play truth or dare, just like at every sleepover we had, was laying down, staring straight ahead of her. Her fingers were interlaced across her stomach and her face had no emotion to it. I watched as she bit the inside of her cheek, a habit that meant she was thinking hard about something. I sighed again as I moved towards the empty space between Cynthia Rose and Fat Amy. I sat down and laid back as I wiggled myself down, carefully avoiding to lay on Chloe's hair.

I knew I had screwed up by not telling her, that part was obvious. But to be honest, I was too scared to. Chloe scared me. She scared me because she actually made me _feel_ things. When I first came to Barden, I had everything planned out. Being forced by my dad to get a college education before heading to LA. I was supposed to be gone after a year. I was supposed to be in LA right now, working my way up to becoming a music producer. That had been my dream ever since I could remember. Everything I did revolved around music. At least until a certain redhead invade my shower 3 years ago, that was the moment I knew she would ruin me. She came and she destroyed every wall that I ever built, and made her way straight into my heart. Now everything revolves around her. Around _Chloe. _

I didn't plan on telling her about what had been going on until everything had been settled and decided. About a month ago, James Hanson, one of the head executives at Capitol Music Group had been in 'Pulse' the night that I had my regular gig. After hearing my set, he showed up a few more nights and gave me his business card. Ever since, we have been exchanging emails and calls and he offered me a spot at his record label, I just had to let him know by next week whether I wanted it or not.

I had planned on talking it all out with Chloe, I really had. But that thought quickly went out the window when Stacie had asked what would happen with me and Chloe. That is what terrified me. What would happen between me and Chloe? Would she come with me to LA? Pack up and leave to go to a brand new city? Or would she want to stay in Atlanta? Would that be the end of us? These types of questions were running through my head for the past few weeks, teasing me, taunting me, destroying me. I couldn't lose Chloe. I needed Chloe, she was my anchor. I had been too scared with the thought of losing her that I didn't tell her. I couldn't risk losing her, she was my world. I knew that I couldn't put Chloe in that position either, I couldn't make her choose between me and her family and friends, it wouldn't be fair to her.

FLASHBACK TO EARLIER

"_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone." I sang the last verse of the song as I looked around the campfire. Some of the old Bellas had tears in their eyes. I smiled sadly as I realized the emotion that all of us had put into that song, as well as the new meaning it held. We all were graduating this year. We all were going our separate ways this year. We'd miss each other when we're gone. I felt Chloe shift closer to me as she wrapped her arms around my left bicep and laid her head on my shoulder. I leaned down and placed a soft kiss to her hair, feeling her squeeze my arm in response. _

"_You bitches are ruining my make-up." Stacie said as she wiped at her eyes, making everyone laugh._

"_I think the mud pit already did that for you." Flo teased back as Stacie flipped her off. _

"_I don't even want to hear it! I was hanging in that stupid net for a fucking hour before Benji could figure out how to get me down! We have to figure out a way to get them back." I complained as everyone started to bend over from laughing. What had started out as an innocent little prank of me pushing Jesse into the lake while we all were fishing, had escalated into a full out prank war between the Bellas and the Trebles._

"_Can you believe that we're finally graduating?" I asked changing the subject as I grabbed the stick that had my marshmallows on it. I held it over the campfire as they began to turn a golden color._

"_It seems like yesterday we were all auditioning to join the Bellas." Ashley reminisced as everyone nodded in agreement. _

"_God Stacie, you couldn't stop touching yourself." Aubrey shuddered as Chloe let out a giggle from beside me. _

"_Hey! You can't tell me you weren't drooling all over this…" Stacie motioned to her body as she sent a wink in Aubrey's direction to which the blonde blushed bright red._

"_Keep dreaming Stace." Aubrey replied as she shook her head._

"_Yeah and Ginger couldn't stop having eye sex with short-stuff over there!" Fat Amy stated as I felt my face burn from embarrassment. I looked to Chloe to find that her cheeks were as red as her hair as she put her face in her hands to try and hide it._

"_Seriously Red we could see your toner from backstage." Cynthia Rose said as everyone agreed. _

"_I couldn't help it! I mean, did you see what she was wearing! You were looking sexy as hell Becs!" Chloe spoke up from beside me as I laughed and rested my forehead against her shoulder. _

"_Awh look you made her get all embarrassed Chlo!" Stacie squealed as I sent a mock glare over to her. _

"_How does this all get turned on me?" I grumbled as I snuggled into Chloe's neck and placed a soft kiss to her pulse point. I felt Chloe hum in response as I closed my eyes, feeling completely content. _

"_Can you believe that you're going to LA shawshank?" Fat Amy said as my eyes flew open and I sat back. She threw her hands up and I quickly shot her a look and shook my head. I had yet to tell Chloe exactly what was going on. However, I had confided in Stacie and Fat Amy about the whole situation, them being my best friends. _

"_What?" Chloe asked as she sat up straighter, raising her eyebrows in confusion, looking between me and Amy. _

"_You know what I'm talking about Ginger! The dude from the record label! He wants our little DJ to move to LA!" Amy repeated as like it was the most obvious thing in the world. _

"_What is she talking about Becs?" Chloe asked again, her tone masked with confusion and a hint of insecurity. She let go of my arm as I could feel her eyes burning into the side of my face. I looked between the girls as they had a range of emotion on their faces. Stacie was wide-eyed, Amy was taking another bite of her smore and Aubrey's matched Chloe's. Chloe, who was staring at me her eyebrow raised and lips pursed together with the same intensity as when I asked Aubrey to be back in the Bellas my freshman year. _

"_I mean CAPITOL RECORDS?! LA!? That's huge short-stack!" Stacie shot Amy a looks she threw a marshmallow towards her. _

"_Oii! Watch it!" _

"_AMY!" Stacie yelled at her as everyone remained silent. I leaned forward and put my head in my hands and let out a breath, this was not how I had planned for the evening to go down._

"_When exactly did you plan on telling me Beca?" Chloe had stood up from her seat beside me and had her arms crossed over her chest. She only called me Beca when we were taking about something serious or if she was angry. "Well?"_

"_Chloe I-" I tried to think of what to say as I stood up beside her. I reached out to her, trying to take her hands in mine._

"_You know what? Save it." She stepped backwards and pulled away from me. _

"_I tell you EVERYTHING Beca and I thought that you did the same! I thought that after 2 years of us being together you could trust me enough to talk to me. I thought I had finally gotten past those walls that you built up for so long ago. But I guess I was wrong…" She finished as she sniffed, her eyes were glassy, tears threatening to fall at any moment. She looked into my eyes as she bit her lip and shrugged her shoulders. A single tear made its way down her cheek and a soft sob escaped her lips as she turned and quickly made her way back towards the cabins._

"_Chloe wait!" I yelled finally finding my voice. I turned to run after her before I felt someone grab my arm and spin me back around._

"_I don't know who you think you are pulling this shit, but in case you couldn't tell, Chloe loves you. And yes I know you love her too, but can you pull your head out of your ass for 5 minutes and quit being so selfish Beca?!" Aubrey had a firm hold on my upper arm as her eyes shot a chill through my spine. She shook her head as she let me go and ran to catch up to her best friend._

_I stood still as I stared into the fire. I could feel the rest of the girls' eyes on me, questioning what was going to happen now. I clenched my jaw as Aubrey's words hit me. I really have been selfish, I didn't once think about how this would affect Chloe. Didn't once consider how bad it would hurt her to hide it from her._

"_Shorty, I'm sorry I didn't-" I heard Amy from behind me as I felt someone's hand on my back as I flinched from the contact, something that I hadn't done in a long time. _

"_Beca maybe-" I heard Stacie's voice but I ignored the words that she was saying. I really fucked this up didn't I? I fucked up the one person who means the most to me. The person who I cannot live without. _

_I turned in the opposite direction that Aubrey and Chloe went as I walked the other path towards the lake. I blocked out the sounds of the Bellas calling my name. I needed to be alone right now._

PRESENT

"Do you guys mind if I shut the lantern off?" I was brought out of my thoughts by Jessica. I looked around the tent and noticed most of the girls had already fallen asleep, exhausted from the day of "boot-camp". The only ones that were still awake were Fat Amy, Jessica, Lily and Chloe.

"I'm gonna have night-mares that I'm drowning in that mud pit." Fat Amy said as I chuckled. I slid down in my sleeping bag facing my right. Jessica switched off the light as everyone got comfortable. I tucked my hand under my chin as I debated about whether or not to tell Chloe goodnight. I felt Chloe move from beside me, followed by her soft breath, warm against the back of my neck.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as I felt something warm and wet touch the tip of my nose. I recoiled back as I quickly wiped my nose.

"Come on Lilly! That's gross!" I exclaimed as she laid still, staring at me. I sighed as I rolled over, facing Chloe. Through the moonlight I could see that her eyes were shut. I knew she wasn't asleep yet, Chloe needed to be cuddled in order to fall asleep. A few weeks into our relationship I realized this as she spent one night tossing and turning in the bed. It was only when I swallowed the nerves and scooted closer to her and wrapped my arm around her waist did she finally seem to relax before quickly falling asleep.

"Chlo." I whispered to her as she feigned sleep. She didn't respond as she continued to lay still. I sighed as I knew this was going to be difficult. Chloe could be stubborn as hell when she wanted to be. I contemplated what to do as we laid topsy-turvy beside each other.

"Chloe please just look at me?" I pleaded as I reached out and ran my fingers through her hair. I rubbed my thumb across her scar on her forehead as I caressed her face. "Please." I begged as I felt my voice break.

Slowly her eyelids fluttered open and in the moonlight, her piercing blue eyes met mine. I smiled softly at her, silently thanking her for listening. I looked down to her lips as she licked them nervously. They say actions speak louder than words right? Well considering that we were surrounded by the 8 other girls, I figured that it would be better if they didn't hear what was sure to be long and emotional conversation. So with that I placed my hand on the back of her head and brought her closer to me. It was awkward at first since we were upside down to each other but once we adjusted, we were even.

Hesitantly I leaned forward. I could see her watching me get closer, part of me was scared that this would make everything worse, that she would reject me yet again. Our lips were close as I felt her soft, mint breath blow over my own lips. With that, I leaned up and captured her lips with mine. Her lips are soft and sweet with a hint of strawberry from the lip balm she uses. Our lips moved together slowly, delicately at first, both us fearing that if we aren't careful, the other will break, that our bubble surrounding us will burst. I broke the kiss as I pulled back slightly and looked into her eyes, once again filled with unshed tears. I brought my right hand up and cupped the side of her face.

"I love you so fucking much Chlo." I breathe against her lips as I kissed her with more force this time, trying to convey to her how much she means to me. I feel her slide more towards me, desperate for the contact. Her hands move to my waist, gripping the side of my purple varsity shirt tightly.

This time it's Chloe that breaks the kiss. She pulls back, but only enough to look into my eyes. "We need to talk Becs." She says quietly. I nodded silently and bit my lip. She slowly lifts the sleeping bag and blankets and tip toes to the edge of the tent, careful to avoid stepping on any of the Bellas. I watched her step out of the tent as I took a deep breath to calm my nerves.

_It's Chloe. Just talk to her, don't shut her out like you've been doing. She'll understand. Right? She's not going to leave me…right?_

I shook my head to rid myself of my doubts running around my head as I stood up and followed her. I grabbed my black hoodie before climbing out into the darkness and threw it on over my head. I frowned when I noticed that Chloe wasn't outside the tent. I zipped up the door and slid my hands into the pockets of my hoodie while I looked around. In the distance I saw the silhouette of Chloe, sitting on the tire swing overlooking the lake. I made my way down the path, slowly approaching her. I looked out onto the lake as I sat down on the log that rested slightly in front of the swing. Silence fell over us, neither knowing what to say or how to approach the inevitable. I kicked at the dirt with my shoe as I dropped my head into my hands sighing.

"Does it drive you crazy, how fast the night changes?" I lifted my head up to glance at Chloe. The moon lit up her skin as her gaze was fixated on it and the night sky.

"What?" I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion at her question. She remained looking up at the stars as she continued.

"Like, night is when dreams come alive. It's the best time to work, to dream, to create, to think. All the ideas are there to be yours because everyone else is asleep. You have time to yourself to really think about life. It's always late when you get inspiration for a mix and it's only when the day breaks through the curtains that you sleep. It's at night when we lay in your bed and talk about our future and every serious conversation we've ever had. Our first date, first kiss, the first time we made love, and when we said our "I love you's"…they were all at night. The night is OUR time Becs."

I listened to her revelation as I thought about how much truth was in her words. The night was when we were alive, when we had our walls down, when we felt safe because we had each other. The countless nights that we lay cuddled together, talking about everything that was on our mind and in our hearts. Hell, even our first fight was at night.

"And then, we wake up and it's a new day and everything from the night before, every dream disappears and we have to be grown-ups again. We have to face reality and realize that we can't be so naïve. We're only getting older and I don't want to look back and think 'what if', I just don't want to have any regrets." Her voice had begun to crack as I heard her sniff away the pending tears.

"Chloe you can't-"

"I'm scared Beca." She whispered to me. I turned and looked into her eyes and saw how vulnerable she looked. "I mean, LA? Why didn't you tell me? I would've understood, it's your dream Becs, it's your passion, it's your everything. I mean if you were going to break up with me, I would've rather have known sooner than later. A part of me wants to be selfish and tell you to stay, to stay with me. But I love you Beca. God do I love you, but I want you to go. I want you to live your dream because it's all you've ever wanted."

Silent tears were free falling down her cheeks as she cried harder. I quickly moved from my spot on the log to kneel down in front of her. She tried to swipe at the tears as I quickly moved her hands out of the way and wiped away her tears with my thumbs, caressing her cheekbones as she looked to the ground.

"Chloe Marie Beale, if you think for one second that I'd leave you for some job, you've gone crazy. I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying, I'm staying right here with you." She shook her head in my hands as she looked up at me, the brightest of blue was rimmed with red from her tears.

"No Beca. It's your life, it's your dream, you hav-" I cut her off.

"_You're_ my life Chloe. _You're_ my dream. I don't care about anything or anyone else other than you. You're my number one, you're my only one. You're my anchor Chlo, I fucking need you because you make me strong as cheezy as that sounds. You make me feel things that I've never felt before. I didn't tell you because I was scared. I was scared of losing you. But you know what? The more I thought about it, the more I realized how much I love you. I couldn't ask you to pack up and move across the country for me Chloe. Your life is here, your family and friends are here. I couldn't do that to you. I wouldn't."

A soft sob escaped her lips as I caressed her cheek. I moved my hand to the back of her neck as I connected our lips. I could taste the salt from her tears as she moved her hands to my neck, pulling me so that we are flush against each other. I pulled back from her so I could place a soft kiss on her forehead as her eyes fell shut and her tears stopped falling.

"I've loved you since we were 18 babe. Long before we both realized our feelings, it's always been you. There's no way in hell that I'm letting you go so easy or letting something come between us. I'm always going to fight for you. For us. So don't be scared okay? There's nothing to be afraid of, even when the night changes, it will never change me and you. I promise."

Chloe buried her face my neck as she threw her arms around my shoulders and knocked me off balance, resulting in us landing on the ground. We both laughed as we helped each other up. I pulled her to me as my arms slid around her waist. "I love you Beca. I love you so much." She said against my skin as I held her tightly, rocking us slightly back and forth, trying to comfort her. Her nose rubbed against my skin as I jumped from the contact.

"Jesus Chlo you're freezing!" I exclaimed as a soft giggle came from her. I realized that she wasn't wearing much; a black long sleeve shirt and her blue and pink plaid pajama shorts. Even in the summer night, the air was cold coming off of the lake. I leaned back and pulled my hoodie over my head and put it on her. She adjusted her hair as her loose curls fell over her shoulder. She smiled at me as crossed her legs and nudged me with her arm.

"You Spider-man kissed me." She said with a shy smile.

"I do remember you saying how it was on our 'Couple's To-Do List'" I teased her with a smirk.

"Hey that list was a good idea!" Chloe argued back as she smiled.

I reached for her hand as I intertwined our fingers. She looked down to our hands and smiled as she looked back up to me. I began to lead us away back towards the camp site as she leaned into my side. She kissed my cheek as I turned and kissed her temple in return.

"Bec where are we going?" Chloe looked to me in confusion as I lead her past the Bella tent. I smirked at her as I stopped and pulled her close.

"I may have set up another tent." I told her as she raised her eyebrows in confusion. "To cross off number 14." I whispered against her lips as realization washed over her features. With that, Chloe pulled me closer as our lips met with a sense of urgency. Chloe took my bottom lip between her teeth, teasing me as I out a moan.

"Come on." I mumbled against her lips as I dragged her towards our tent.


End file.
